


That's my husband's ass | Steve Rogers x Reader

by noniebeanie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but it's fluff, getting drunk, im not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: You get drunk and forget that you were married with Steve.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	That's my husband's ass | Steve Rogers x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one!
> 
> Warnings: Getting drunk and throwing up.

You promised yourself that you won’t get drunk this night, but you got carried away with Natasha and that’s how you ended up giggling at the bar like maniacs. Tony was definitely going to record this for blackmail. 

“So Y/n/n, How are you and your.. Husband?” Natasha asked you. 

“I don’t have a husband! I have a b-boyfriend!” You sipped on your drink. 

“That’s him right theeeree!” Natasha pointed her finger behind you, you turned around and saw a tall very good looking man. He was laughing along with some people and his smile almost brightened up the whole room. He caught you looking and smiled at you. You felt like there was butterflies in your stomach, You waved back at him like a four year old kid and that’s when he knew you were drunk. 

Steve excuse himself to go over to you. 

“Oh my god. Naaat!” You playfully slapped her arm- In which you did a bit too hard, you ignored her complaints on why you did that. “He’s coming over here! do I look good?” 

“You’re way more drunk than I am. But you look fine anyways.” She rolled her eyes at you. You felt someone’s arms slowly make their way around your waist, You panicked and elbowed the person’s face. 

“Ow! what was that for?” You turned around to see the hot guy earlier. 

“I’m sorry! My instincts kicked in.. you look hotter up close.” You eyes him up and down. 

“You’re acting like we aren’t married-”

“WE’RE WHa-” A hand quickly covered your mouth. 

“Lower your voice!” Natasha whined and dropped her hand from your mouth. 

“Come on, you’re too drunk we need to get you home.” 

“Woah! hold on right there hot Dorito. at least take me on a date first!” Gosh, you were really drunk. You took your glass from the table and drank from it again, you glass was pulled away from you. 

“Enough of that. You’re really drunk now, come on.” Steve sighed and took your hand.

“But I’m still hanging out with Natasha!” You pouted at him. 

“You can hang out again with Nat tomorrow. We need to get you home, Doll.” He said. you just nodded at him before you both walked away, bidding Tony goodbye on the way out.

—-

Steve walked ahead of you as you both walked toward your car that was parked outside. 

“Look at that ass.” You laughed. “That’s my husband’s ass..” 

You heard him chuckle as he unlocked the door and waited for you to get inside before he does. You immediately got comfortable and closed your eyes as he started driving. 

You fell asleep for a bit and woke up when you felt someone lift you up, you looked up and saw Steve before closing your eyes again and wrapping your arms around his neck for support. Soon, you were gently laid down. 

“Y/n? drink some water before you sleep.” Steve’s soft voice woke you up. You sat up and took the glass of water from his hands. Looking at him closely while you drank from it.

“You look pretty ya know?” You grinned at him. “I can’t believe I got to marry youuu~” you moved your face closer to him, you booped his nose making him laugh. 

“Wait- I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” As soon as you said those words a small empty trash bin was held up to your face, you vomited into the trash and the smell was horrible. 

“‘m sorry.” you apologized as soon as you finished. 

“It’s alright. Just brush your teeth first and change into your pajamas.” You did exactly what he said and finally got to lay down beside him, facing each other. 

“Goodnight Mr. Rogers.” 

“Goodnight to you too, Mrs. Rogers.”

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
